


【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】A Cat, or an Owl, or a Toad.

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Post-War, love and stuff, magical mishaps
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 哈利保守秘密，罗恩嫉妒猫，而莱福困在屋顶。一场意外事故导致了一些神奇的变形。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cat, or an Owl, or a Toad.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461931) by [jellybeany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeany/pseuds/jellybeany). 



在爬过挂着画像墙洞的几秒钟之后，罗恩发现自己的脚踝被绑在一起，而他的手腕则是被牢牢地拷在头顶上方的墙壁上。

“赫敏！你在——”

她轻轻一挥魔杖，让他的领带从脖子上松开转而塞进了他的嘴里。

“啊，原来我不在的时候，你们就这么玩？”哈利大声说道，一边往嘴里塞了一支糖羽毛笔，一边转移他的朋友们对刚刚正在做的事情的注意力。考虑到去年在马尔福庄园发生的事情，这个角色扮演实在太没品位了，而且糖羽毛笔的味道也很奇怪，哈利意识到他嚼得只剩羽毛了，赶紧把它吐了出来。

“安静！”赫敏小声说，她没有放下魔杖，现正从炉火旁的粉红色沙发上挪开：“罗恩，我们见面时我对你说的第一句话是什么?”

罗恩含含糊糊的说着什么，直到她施咒把塞在罗恩嘴里的领带取出。然后罗恩气急败坏地说：

“你说我的鼻子上有脏东西，而巧合的是，这和你今早吃早餐时说的是同一件事。在你认为把我拷在墙上是合适的做法时，你还记得那往日那些平静的时光吗？”

“不，那并不是我说的第一句，顺便，那个脏东西还在原处。而且，我不明白你为什么无法理解有关“法兰绒”的概念，或者只是这超出你的认知了。”

“好吧，非常感谢。如果我没记错的话，我亲爱的，你对我说的第一句话是火车上有个男孩丢了一只蟾蜍。现在你高兴了吗？”

“额。”哈利说。

赫敏转过身看着他，罗恩如果不是依旧被绑着脚踝拷着手，也会转过身看着他。接着罗恩看到了他自己——躺在粉红色的沙发上，穿着一条有洞的条纹四角裤和一件紫色针织套头衫。

“我一直以为我和你一起待了一个小时，”赫敏气喘吁吁地解释道，手指梳理着她的头发：“我想你一定是在我看书的时候进来的，而我没注意到。”

罗恩看不太清睡在沙发垫子上的人的长相，但韦斯莱家特有的红色头发却与众不同。另外，那绝对是他的裤子。

“让我们叫醒他。”哈利说道。

“我受不了了，只想平淡的过完一年，而这就是我所有的要求。你没喝分身药水吧（Doppelgänger solution, Doppelgänger意为二重身。），是吗？”

“你还受不了了？我可还被拷在这该死的墙壁上呢！！！”

“赫敏，估计有人用复方汤剂搞事。我们看看，行吗？”说着，哈利狠狠地戳了一下那个神秘陌生人的耳朵。

那个神秘的陌生人缓缓地翻了个身，看上去一脸不爽，显然那并不是罗恩。虽说有着相似的耳朵，而鼻子上突出的肉疖就像哈利从电视上知道的那个聪明人。歪歪扭扭的鼻子，再加上他那双斜着的眼睛，你会有种他定是在酒吧里被各种拳打脚踢过的感觉。他的头发又长又乱，指甲很长，还缺了一颗犬齿。

而且他的眼睛是黄色的。

“滚开！”他咆哮道。

他们三人大吃一惊。

“不好意思，”赫敏说，她希望自己在周五上午十一点三十分说话的声音能柔和些，而现实是比她想象的要刺耳许多：“可你是谁?你在这儿干什么？哦，抱歉罗恩。”她撤销咒语，而他冲过去盯着这个红色头发的闯入者。

“不是罗恩”只打了个呵欠，耸了耸肩，闭着眼睛靠在沙发上。金妮用穿靴子的一只脚踹开门时，他完全无动于衷。

“发生什么事了，宝贝们？哈利，鼻涕虫想要见你。”她朝他扔了一卷书，书砸在他的额头上：“等下，我有了另一个我根本不认识的兄弟吗？”

躺在沙发上的那个男人睁开了一只眼睛，懒洋洋地眨了眨。

“嗨，金。”他发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

她给了那个斜倚着沙发的变态一秒钟的时间，让他收回他的话。同时，她做出相应的表情——希望这种表情能传达出绝对的厌恶，而不是“如果我们是地球上最后仅存的两个人”的那种惺惺相惜的神情，接着开始施她最爱的魔咒。

“Vespertilio Na—”（查了一下Vespertilio有蝙蝠的意思，猜想这应该是金妮曾经施过的蝙蝠精魔咒）

“金妮，不——”赫敏喊出声，打断她的咒语：“是的，是它！”

“什么？”

“它是克鲁克山！”


	2. 前一天夜里

“听着，小天狼星布莱克的注意力就像一只玩数独的小鸡那样高度集中，如果他能做到，那么我也能。”

德拉科看着哈利在地板上来回踱步，琢磨着，直到头痛开始转变成了偏头痛。

格兰芬多塔楼挂毯后面的密室只有五步宽，只能来来回回的走着，而现在也已过了半夜。

“我不是说你做不到，”他安慰道：“我意思是也许今晚不一定能行。”

“我打算再试一次。”

德拉科从他那施了变形咒的天鹅绒软垫上站起来，紧紧抓住哈利的肩膀不让他动。哈利停止踱步，但那双绿色的眼睛仍在转来转去。

“我明白了，我们在玩游戏吗？我给你明智的建议，而你却完全无视？

“我必须要做到，就像我爸爸那样，在上学期间就能成功。”哈利紧张得浑身发抖，德拉科轻轻贴着他的额头，努力让他明白：

“但为什么是现在？为什么是我？难道麦格教你了，她穿着格子灯笼裤就会摔倒？明明我们可以做很多其他的事情。”他舔舐着哈利下巴下面的皮肤，哈利慢慢放松下来，舒服地口申 口令出声。

“我想这样…只为我自己。”他边说着，边用手指滑过德拉科的腰——皮肤变得滚烫。

“为了我和你。”德拉科说着，轻吻他的脖子。

“我和你。只试一次，我发誓。别告诉麦格，你知道她会让我去登记注册。”

德拉科叹了口气，口申 口令着，吸出了一个小草莓印，以示抗议。

“我从没得到我想要的。”他抱怨道。

“德拉科，那你十岁生日时有没有收到飞马?”

“好吧，好吧，继续你那有趣的事吧。”

“有趣的事。”哈利重复道，紧闭双眼。德拉科靠回他的软垫上等待。

到目前为止，这是最糟糕的尝试，令人恶心。德拉科能看到些羽毛，至少有一个鹿角(当然不是鹿角应该长出来的地方)，蹄和爪，还有四条尾巴，同时它还戴着眼镜。

“梅林，他妈的。我讨厌这个。我们本来可趁这个时间做些非常“有意思”的事情的。我是说，我不知道你是否能听到我的声音，我看不出你那可怕的四不像的身体上长着类似耳朵一样的东西。萨拉查。”

钟敲响了，德拉科吓了一大跳丢掉了他的魔杖，搁脚凳没变，什么都没变，这让他一屁股坐在了地上。那本关于“阿尼马格斯”的书（总共500页），“砰”地发出一声巨响掉到了地上，这声音大的都能吵醒赫奇帕奇们。

惊慌失措的哈利·四不像愤怒地“哼”了一声，张嘴叫唤，然后发出了一种“德拉科竭力假装那不是屁”的声音。

“老天赐我力量吧。我会把你变回来的，会把你变回来的。”他咕哝着。在扔出三个错误的咒语后，翻书找到了正确的那一个：“速速复原！”（Reparifarge，用来对抗变形术的效果，被施变形咒的物品或生物就会恢复原形。）


	3. Chapter 3

他们终于把赫敏和克鲁克山分开了。这只曾经的猫非常有尊严地忍受着长达十分钟的拥抱。她给了他四只冰老鼠和一碟牛奶，而他拒绝了。金妮吃了冰老鼠，把牛奶拿给卢娜并让她把耳环泡进去。

赫敏坐在沙发上，在她的男朋友和她的猫之间。那只曾经的猫和她的男朋友隔空狠狠地互相瞪了一眼。他们都同意不能让克鲁克山独自在城堡里游荡，以免他撞上费尔奇。

“等下，你一定知道洛丽丝夫人吧？”克鲁克山不可置否地耸了耸肩。

“但她还是只猫，看上去她也不能为他打保票。”哈利指出。

“我们不知道，也许城堡里所有的动物都受到了影响。”赫敏说道。

“不，”金妮说，从长袍上扯下一团粉红色的绒毛：“阿诺德还是…一只蒲绒绒。”她亲了亲阿诺德的头顶，他发出“吱吱”的叫声。哈利看见克鲁克山舔了舔嘴唇，决定去吃午饭。

罗恩一跃而起，拽着赫敏的胳膊。

“一定是咒语，只是有限的范围内会受影响。”赫敏说，没有理会罗恩嘴里嚼着香肠发出的嘟囔声：“我猜或许是一剂药水，但为什么有人要把动物变成人类呢?”

“也许他们是——”哈利先开口说，然后又想到最好还是提一下阿尼马格斯：“额，我不知道。”

“难道这是故意的？克鲁克山，你还记得发生了什么吗？”

克鲁克山把胳膊伸向他的脑袋，挠了挠他那长满胡茬的脸。他用那双又大又黄的眼睛紧紧盯着哈利，使他不由自主地想起了邓布利多，然后他转向赫敏。

“醒来时就这样了。”

哈利松了口气。

“现在谜底已经揭晓，那么我们能去吃午饭了吗？”罗恩拽着哈利一起，跺着脚走到画像前。

直到他们五个人走到去往大厅楼梯的一半时，他们才意识到他们犯了错误。

“你穿着我的衣服！”罗恩大声喊着，弗立维教授从旁边经过，摔倒了，把一个一年级的学生撞到了恶作剧台阶上。

“住嘴，罗恩！哈利，斗篷？”赫敏伸出手，用另一只手紧紧抓住克鲁克山，而克鲁克山正在嗅一幅画像。

“额，什么？”

“隐形斗篷啊？那件你扔在灰蒙蒙地板上的无价之宝，能用用吗？”

“噢，我，额——我把它借给别人了。”之前那个一年级学生被成功救出。弗立维走下楼梯，朝他们走来：“卢娜，”他试图叫卢娜，并祈祷赫敏不要再追问下去。

“那好吧，就这么办吧。”她咕哝着，把克鲁克山毛茸茸的套头衫变成了一件漂亮的黑色学校长袍。

弗立维照常从他们身边走过，他们全都松了口气。

“你还有…额…”当他们经过四楼时，金妮做了一个奇怪的杯状手势。他们都看着她，等待着：“因为，你知道，我不知道他们是怎么对待猫的。”

“做什么？”哈利问道，罗恩的脸一下子变得通红。

“因为你不能再被称作“kitty daddy”之类的（我猜这里一定是罗恩和赫敏在某件事上面的小情趣），”她继续说：“我只是想知道——”

赫敏尖叫着，捂住了克鲁克山的耳朵。

“金，别想问我的猫，他是否还有他的——”

幸运的是，他们来到了礼堂，赫敏还没来得及说完，克鲁克山似乎也不想回答金妮的问题。罗恩和哈利防备地把手深深插进裤子口袋里，没有和任何人目光接触。他们在格兰芬多的餐桌旁坐下，纳威和帕瓦蒂已经在那儿边吃面包边聊天了。

哈利瞥了一眼斯莱特林的桌子。德拉科低下头，愤怒地在一张羊皮纸上写着什么，哈利怀疑那是一小时后要交的魔药论文。德拉科注意到哈利在看他，脸变红了，然后他把羽毛笔浸在南瓜汁里，并喝了一口墨水瓶里的墨水。

没有人注意到克鲁克山，直到他从纳威的盘子里偷了一根薯条，吃了一半，然后剩下的一半从他嘴里掉了出来。纳威惊恐地抬起头来，卢娜走到他身后，也从他的盘子里拿了一根薯条：

“你们好,格兰芬多们。这位英俊的朋友是谁？”

罗恩发出了一种类似猫狸子被挤压后的声音。

“英俊？如果你这么想，那么你比争霸赛上的高步石还不如。”他嘟囔道。

“我不知道，”金妮说，她的口气似乎表明，第一印象并不总是个好印象，而她也确实这么认为。

“我想他看上去…很粗犷。”赫敏说着，把手从她的盘子上移开，罗恩怀疑地盯着她。

“不关我的事。”哈利说，仍然看着德拉科脸上一个七年级咒语的墨水印迹：“噢，别见怪，克鲁克山。”克鲁克山斜着眼睛看着他，什么话也没说。

“克鲁克山？”纳威喊道，餐刀掉下，这引起了周围人的注意。卢娜从头上摘下粉红色的防妖眼镜，戴上。

“我想午饭后我们应该去见下麦格教授。”赫敏建议道。

“不用了，她已经过来了。”

麦格走下过道，他们都试图让自己看起来像往常一样，但都失败了。

女校长决定在此刻问问题没多大意义，只要目不转睛地盯着他们每个人就够了。他们说沉默在谈判中是有用的工具，哈利倾向于相信这点。现在就连斯莱特林也看过来，这压力让他直冒冷汗。纳威被塞进嘴里的面包噎住了，说不了话。

最后打破沉默的是克鲁克山，他抬起头来看着麦格教授，懒洋洋地眨了眨眼，用深沉的声音说:“嗨，米妮。”


	4. Chapter 4

魔药课的时间都用来八卦麦格教授和克鲁克山之间的关系，德拉科则在他们身后偷听。克鲁克山甚至在她不是阿尼马格斯样子的时间就认出了她，没准儿他们一起去过她的办公室，大概是把一堆毛线球四处乱扔吧。

在魔药课的最后时间，当他们塞住“胡须增长油”的瓶子时（“女士们先生们，这是一个值得了解的魔药，很有效。”斯拉格霍恩坚称，尽管它并不包括在N.E.W.T考试的大纲中。）罗恩和赫敏迅速消失，声称去图书馆学习，绝对不会有一些限制级别的爱抚接吻行为。

德拉科收拾好搅拌棒，把剩下的雏菊甩到哈利的脸上。

“等一下，我得去见斯拉格霍恩。”哈利看着斯拉格霍恩教授摇摇摆摆地走出教室，说道。

“是我寄的那卷书，你这个蠢货！”

“什么？”哈利不由自主地吸引了注意力，双手慢慢地滑进德拉科的裤口袋里。

“我认为这样你的朋友们就不会怀疑，”哈利装出一副有罪的样子：“因为你没有告诉他们关于我的事，或者我们很可能是把赫敏的猫变成猛男的人。”

“恶，别那么说他。罗米达已经试着给他下迷情剂了，而他只是一只猫啊！！”德拉科笑出声：“你今晚会来我房间吗？”

“那个你和其他四个汗流浃背的野蛮人共用的房间?”德拉科问道，假装出一种“哦天，和哈利度过一晚真是他妈的沉重的负担”的表情。

“五个，如果你再算上莱福。”

“我肯定不会那么做的。顺便莱福是谁？”

“纳威的青蛙，额，我意思是蟾蜍。他再次弄丢了他。事实上，他说”不是我弄丢莱福，而是莱福弄丢了我”。”

“好吧，那么，行吧。如果我必须这样的话。我们顺便商量一下，当米妮弄清楚发生了什么事的时候，你要告诉她些什么内容。”哈利对这个想法和名字发出了不高兴的声音，然后把双手从德拉科的屁股上挪开。

“来嘛。”

德拉科从包里拿出隐形衣披上，然后哈利挽着德拉科已经“隐形”胳膊，朝塔楼走去。


	5. Chapter 5

哈利慢慢地醒来，从头到脚紧紧地贴着德拉科。德拉科咕哝了几句模糊不清的话，翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里。哈利黏黏糊糊地在他耳朵上印上一个湿吻，又吻在脖子上，继续向下动作，直到他听到喊声，他翻了个白眼。

“蜘蛛吧，大概。”他做了个口型，跪在德拉科的屁股后面。德拉科看起来清醒多了，他示意哈利过去看看发生了什么，然后他把头伸出床帘。

有一个大约六七岁的小男孩站在圆形房间的中央。迪安和西莫也探出头来看。纳威小心翼翼地向他走来，举起双手，做出安抚的姿势。

当他走到还剩两英尺远的时候，男孩伸出舌头，吹了一声很大的唿哨，然后跑下楼梯，两只脚快速的交错拍打着地面。几秒之后，克鲁克山(他已经是个6英尺高的男人了)从衣柜里冲了出来，追了上去。

“那又是谁？”

每个人都转过头来看着德拉科，包括赫敏，她正把罗恩的被单拉起来盖住她赤果果的胸脯。在这幸福又安静的时刻，每个人都惊讶地张着嘴。这让哈利想起了魔法动物园池子中的鱼。

“我…我想那是莱福。”纳威虚弱的回答。

他们都急匆匆地冲出房间，穿上T恤，抓着毛衣，穿着不知道是谁的拖鞋，在湖边追上了莱福。他们赶到那里时，刚好看到莱福来了个精彩的跳水动作，蹦入黑湖，而克鲁克山则在岸边徘徊，对着湖水挥舞着拳头。

哈利注意到德拉科只穿了一件特大号的查德里火炮队睡衣，倒地大笑起来。

“你笑够了吗？”德拉科双手叉腰站着，尽量保持严肃。他伸出一只手，想把哈利扶起来，但最后被拉到地上，亲了个彻底。

十分钟后，一个拉文克劳的女孩把赫敏叫到麦格的办公室，并向克鲁克山要签名(但惨遭拒绝)。他们都跟着赫敏回到城堡，嘴里嘀咕着裤子的事，对于德拉科和哈利手牵手的事完全忽视。

“请进，格兰杰小姐，韦斯莱先生。等等，还有你们两个。”麦格说着，从眼镜上方严厉地盯着哈利和德拉科。他们蹑手蹑脚地走进她的办公室，装出一副无辜的样子。

“我一直在和你的猫说话，赫敏。而且我认为有必要声明一下，如果有人正在尝试学习成为阿尼马格斯，那么他们应该知道，事先没有在魔法部登记注册就这么做是非法的。”

哈利偷偷坐在位置上，德拉科就那么一直盯着他，也无济于事。

“克鲁克山是阿尼马格斯吗?？他一直都是人类？”赫敏探身问道。

“啊，没有。你的宠物猫，简单地说，就是一只猫。虽然他说他的母亲是个猫狸子。”

“那么发生了什么？他会一直这样吗？”

“我相信他受到了某个跨物种变形咒的影响。也许是一个学生试图达到相反的效果。”罗恩和赫敏都困惑地彼此看了一眼，哈利和德拉科打量着地板。“不管怎样，你的猫很快就会变回原来的样子。他只是在错误的时间出现在了错误的地方。”

“感谢基督，小猪还在家里，你能想象吗？”罗恩说：“我的猫头鹰。”他解释道。

“当然。”麦格教授说。


	6. Chapter 6

“吃青蛙！”莱福在3号温室的屋顶上尖叫道：“吃青蛙！”

纳威跪下来，硬纸盒子包装的糖果掉在草地上。巧克力蛙并没有有效地引诱他下来，恳求没用，威胁无用，讨价还价更是无用功。

“试试坩埚蛋糕。”德拉科建议道。

“非常感谢。”纳威一边说，一边擦去额头上的汗珠，同时擦去额头上的一抹泥巴：“那是谁啊？”他指着停在德拉科肩上那只美丽的雪鸮问道。它咬了一下德拉科的耳朵，然后叫了起来。

“他是我的！”

一声巨响，蟾蜍莱福从屋顶上跳了下来，飞快地向湖边跑去。哈利飞了起来，飞上最高的尖塔，又飞回德拉科的怀里，而罗恩终于把内衣拿了回来。


End file.
